YO TE PROTEJERE
by Natsuko24
Summary: La familia higurashi es una de las familias mas ricas y conocidas de todo el país ,pero también es conocida por poseer una joya muy poderosa .que todo humano y demonio desea Un día ,la primogenia se casaría con un joven de su misma clase . pero en realidad esa mujer no quería casarse y el día de su boda fue secuestrada ¿Kagome sera capas de enfrentar todos los riesgos?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko sensei yo solo los tomo prestados y los pongo en hermosas historias XD

¡Hola! bueno les dejo este capitulo de este nuevo fanfic ... bueno creo que sera algo corto ya Que No Tiene mucha historia por seguirla ... bueno espero que les guste mucho

Capitulo 1 Secuestrada?

Todo era negro ... no sabia en donde se encontraba, trato de moverse poco un ... Gimio En El Intento ... Que descubrió estaba atada en la un lugar desconocido, le dolía o el cuerpo Ya que se mantenía atada de las muñecas y los tobillos le ardían mucho ... Tampoco podía ver ya que sus ojos se mantenían con vendados una venda que no le permitía ver nada ...

Solo recordaba cuando estaba en habitación llorando por que quería casarse y después de eso nada ..todo se había vuelto negro ...

Escucha pasos ,¿en que tipo de lugar se encontraba ?

Tal vez lejos de su casa pero a la vez estaba agradecida con sus secuestradores ,después de todo no tendría que casarse con Naraku ...ese hombre le daba asco Su madre le había dicho que cuando alguien se casaba era por amor no a la fuerza pero al parecer lo que dijo se le había olvidado ya que quería casarla con ese hombre ,el solo quería la perla y el muy desgraciado decía amarla ..era un mentiroso ...

Escucho como alguien se acercaba a donde se encontraba ,después se escucho como abrían una puerta lentamente ...se podía saber ya que esta rechinaba .

Se movió ¿asustada?...se sorprendió...eso no era normal en ella ...los pasos se dirigían a ella con una delicadeza que ni ella misma supo descifrar ...retroceder hacia atrás pegando su espalda por completo a la pared dando un gemido de protesta ya que sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaran a sangrar un poco ya que estaban lastimados por los fuertes nudos de las cuerdas ...

-Calma ...no te haré daño ...-dijo la voz de una mujer delante de ella , pudo sentir como esta se sentaba al lado de ella y le quitaba los trapos que cubrían sus ojos y su boca ,parpadeo varias veces para recuperar la vista...volteo a ver a la mujer a su lado ella solo le dedico una sonrisa que ella correspondió

-Hola ...me llamo sango...-finalizo la castaña al lado de la chica

-bueno...yo..yo..me..me llamo kagome- contesto..pudo ver a la castaña como la veía aterrorizada ..por que le miraría de esa forma ?...

-tengo que irme..*la chica llamada sango se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ...pero que era lo que le pasaba ?...

-oye espera!..-grito la joven atada mirando ya que sango había serrado la puerta de un fuerte golpe ..

Dejandola asustada..solo se preguntaba en donde diablos estaba ...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango caminaba por todo el pasillo buscando a aquel chico que era su novio paso por todos los salones de esa gran mansión pero no encontró nada ...se sentía preocupada ..pero toda preocupación se esfumo cuando lo vio en el jardín viendo algunas rosas que apenas comenzaban a florecer..salio de la mansión llamando al joven ojos-azules ..este volteo a verla dándole una sonrisa

-sanguito pensé que llegarías hasta mañana -

-ella es kagome higurashi-interrumpió

-si..inuyasha quería la perla a toda costa ...el mando a secuestrarla -

Frunció el ceño ...que era lo que sango le estaba ocultando

-pero se párese mucho a ella-cuestiono

-lo se pero tarde o temprano se debe dar cuenta de su error -

Pero ahora tenían que saber la ubicación de Naraku ya que el era a a quien ellos estaban buscando...

Xxxxxxx

Lo se...lo se esta muy corto pero era necesario como ya dije al principio este sera un fanfic de pocos capítulos...bueno espero que les allá gustado

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko sensei Yo Solo los tomo prestaditos y los pongo en hermosas historias XD

Hola perdón por no haberlo Subido los antes Es Que ningún Como sabia comenzarlo ya Que No tenia inspiración XD ... pero bueno aqui esta espero que les guste

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado dos días desde que fue secuestrada, eso era fácil de saber ya que por el techo se encontraba un tragaluz donde podría ver el cielo y ahora mismo era de noche...aun seguía atada pero no como antes, sango la visitaba todas las noches trayéndole algo para comer y hasta incluso le había quitado las cuerdas para curarlas y se las dejaba desatadas hasta que la castaña se marchaba...pero al menos sango le hacia compañía...eso era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos...

La castaña no había llegado aun ..Esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada...pero tal vez no llegaba por que ya se había cansado de ella...suspiro...como estaría su familia?, esperaba que bien ya que Naraku era un manipulador y un chantajista ...el solo se casaba con ella por su conveniencia y ella tenia bien claro eso...

Sabia bien que cuenda el consiguiera la perla la mataría y por eso les agradecía también a sus secuestradores...pero para ser sincera ella no quería esa gran responsabilidad

-"proteger la perla con mi vida*- pensó

Eso seria difícil...

...

Miroku se detuvo enfrente al escritorio en donde se encontraba el ambarino viéndole de forma interrogante...

-Pasa algo..-indago el chico

-oye no crees que el secuestro fue muy exagerado -miro al sujeto que tenia enfrente pidiendo una contestación

-aaahhra por eso...-dijo sarcasmo el joven -pues no -contesto-por que lo crees así -  
el azulino asqueo una ceja ...se atrevía a decir que no había hecho un escándalo. Pudiendo solo entrar por la chica e irse de ese lugar ...

-claro que hiciste un gran alboroto dijo mirando

-no lo creo miroku -contesto el joven tomando algunos papeles y asiendo como si los leyera

-inuyasha -se detuvo -mataste a 2 personas y 3 las dejaste inconscientes y eso para ti no es hacer alboroto-miroku vio como el chico se ponía de pie enfrente de el

-Todos esos humanos se merecen la muerte - contesto -iré a ver a la prisionera, tal vez si le exijo la perla me le entregue - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir

No podía dejar que inuyasha viera a la chica...ya que haría algo tonto o peor

-inuyasha espera-el chico se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo -y para que quieres tu la perla ?-pregunto

-tu sabes muy bien para que la quiero -contesto agresivo

-la venganza no es buena, i nuyasha -le dijo con voz seca

-cállate -le grito a su amigo- tu no sabes lo que paso es día -contesto un inuyasha molesto

Habían pasado 10 años desde que se la habían arrebatado ...habían acabado con la vida de su esposa ..pero no había encontrado a aquel maldito de Naraku ...Cuando lo encontrara lo mataría por haberse aprovechado de kikio ...se las pagaría y muy caras...

-pero inuyasha a...-

Naraku la mato miroku- interrumpió -tu no sabes lo que es perder a alguien a quien tu amas -dijo con un hilo de voz, salió de la pequeña oficina donde se centraban

Era verdad ,inuyasha aun no había olvidad ese terrible pasado ,el aun no soportaba la muerte da su esposa...Levaba 10 años atormentándose por ese hecho. El tenia razón a el no le gustaría perder a sango por nada del mundo...suspiro...tendría que convencerlo de dejar a kagome libre antes de que hiciera alguna tontería ...

...

Inuyasha caminaba por el pasillo que le llevaría su objetivo, kikio había dado la vida por el, así que su obligación era vengar su muerte a toda costa...Usaría la perla para convertirse en un demonio completo, mataría e ese sujeto que le había arrebatado la vida a su querida kikio y después de todo el iría al mismo infierno para estar junto a ella...

Llego al final del pasillo deteniéndose enfrente de aquella puerta donde esa chiquilla se encontraba ..Lo que tenia entendido era que esa chica poseía un gran poder espiritual ,eso le serviría el la batalla final contra Naraku ..Usaría a esa chiquilla tonta quitándole todo su poder espiritual...

Tomo con suavidad la perilla de la puerta abriéndola poco a poco dejando al descubierto a aquella chica...

Pero? …..Esa mujer se parecía...no podría ser ella...o si?...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que tal un Quedado?

Este capitulo se lo dedico una amiga mía ... Gracias por todo Mizuki n.n y a TODAS LAS LECTORAS de facebook que que apoyando un estado con mi Fic MUCHAS GRACIAS! :)

Espero que me escriban reviews si les a gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko sensei Yo Solo los tomo prestaditos y los pongo en hermosas historias XD

CAPITULO 3

Pudo observar como la puerta chocaba de golpe contra la pared provocando que un fuerte estruendo resonara en el pequeño cuarto captando la atención de la azabache asustada medio dormida

Miro al hombre que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de metal...No sabia porque pero su consciencia le decía que lo conocía...era extraño que ella lo conociera si jamas lo había visto en toda su aburrida vida , detallo mas al hombre de arriba hacia abajo notándolo confundido pero algo irritado...No sabia porque aquel joven la miraba con ojos de anhelo pero a su ves también le daba una mirada desconfiada como si ella fuera el gran peligro de su vida .  
El hombre dio un paso hacia ella kagome por instinto retrocedió jalando con ella aquellas estorbosas cuerdas que mantenían su dos brazos al aire provocando aquel dolor insoportable en sus muñecas haciéndolas sangrar un poco ..gimió por el ardor de estas mirando al chico que solo la veía como examinándola en un examen...

no podía salir del gran trance que estaba pasando en eso momentos...quería habar decir algo pero ninguna palabra salia de su boca ...Tenia tantas ganas de abrasarle pero...estaba confundido...no sabia si en realidad ella era...pero descarto aquella idea .Se percato del olor a sangre de la mujer que estaba atada se acerco un poco mas a ella provocando que esta se asustara mas y retrocediera hasta pegar su espalda a la pared gimiendo mas fuerte por el dolor de sus muñecas. Se acerco mas arrodillándose llevando sus manos a las muñecas de la chica desatando las ...cuando la la joven callo al suelo se pego mas a la pared tratando de no tener ningún contacto con el ..como si el le estuviera haciendo algo malo...le molestaba tal actitud por parte de la chica pero que podría esperar si la tenia tres días en ese lugar

-"A. Aléjate...no..no te acerques.-" murmuro la mujer

No sabia por que pero se sentía e lo peor al ver a la joven con tanto miedo en su bella voz ..nunca había escuchado una voz como la de la azabache era verdad de que aun quería vengarse de naraku por haber asesinado a su compañera pero ahora solo quería conocer a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo.

También era verdad que la chica se parecía demasiado a su esposa muerta pero sin embargo su olor y su sangre olían diferente ...Quedo maravillado por tal belleza que poseía la joven mujer cuando esta volteo a mirarle al rostro , la poca luz de la luna que se colaba en aquel pequeño tragaluz detallaban los hermosos ojos color chocolate que la joven poseía , su blanca piel de su rostro y su cuello dejando que aquel vestido blanco que llevaba en esos momentos le dejara ver un hermoso escote en sus pechos que a su vez le daba un toque inocente pero seductor

Kagome solo lo veía entre asustada y confundida ...cuando volteo a ver al hombre pensó que seria uno de esos asquerosos sujetos que secuestraban mujeres jóvenes para después violarlas y matarlas cruelmente...pero solo vio aquellos ojos ambarinos nunca en su vida había visto tales ojos ... ella solo pensaba en alguien podía tener tales pupilas en cuentos o leyendas que su madre le contaba

Se percato de que el hombre se había levantado y salia del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra cerrando la puerta detrás suyo escuchando como la cerraba con llave por fuera ...suspiro...observo sus manos maltratadas por aquellas cuerdas que estaban en sus muñecas ,estaban rojas y sangraban un poco , se abraso a ella misma, pero aun se preguntaba una manera de salir de ese lugar ,ahora era libre solo que tenia que encontrar una forma de como escapar sin ser atrapada fácilmente .

Xxxxx

El peli-pateado caminaba pensativo por el pasillo que lo conducía al cuarto de su compañera ..llego a el y se detuvo observando los detalles de la puerta tallada de madera .Estaba confundido ahora ya no sabia que hacer con la chica ...ahora ya no sabia que era lo que tenia que ocurrir ...Cuando la había secuestrado no le había visto el rostro solamente la conocía de nombre .Pasaron unos segundos para armarse de valor y abril la puerta ...entro a esta mirando todo a su alrededor mirando todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar que había olvidado

Se podía notar el polvo en la gran cama de ceda y también de todas las pertenencias de su mujer , cuando esta había muerto se había negado a entrar a ese sitio ya que le hacia recordar su terrible muerte...las imágenes de la mujer siendo destrozada por dos youkais muy poderosos que a el mismo le había costado trabajo acabar con ellos .Se dirigió al gran guarda ropa viejo retirando todo el polvo que yacía en ese lugar, lo abrió escuchando como rechinaba por lo viejo que estaba , busco uno de esos hermosos vestidos de ceda que le había comprado a su compañera aunque no había podido entregárselo lo había guardado con los demás.

Cuando por fin lo encontró lo saco y sacudió tratando de retirarle todo el polvo que tenia ,para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir de aquella habitación que le traían recuerdos ..sin embargo antes de salir miro aquella caja por ultima vez, era la caja favorita de la mujer muerta , aunque esta estaba llena de polvo y telarañas aun funcionaba ...esa hermosa caja con detalles florales y de colo rosado se la había regalado aquel día ,el mismo día en que ella murió...

Después de unos momentos se levanto y trato de alcanzar la ventana que estaba en lo mas alto de aquella a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle para poder subir hasta ese lugar...suspiro frustrada...solo había un montón de paja suelta pero eso no le serviría de nada en esos momentos ...tenia tres malditos días en es lugar, tenia hambre , sueño y quería darse un buen baño caliente , las piernas le dolían ó a sentarse en la paja suelta ... se sentía sola ,triste, no quería estar mas en ese lugar pero tampoco quería volver a casa

La puerta se abrió lentamente , no estaba seguro de lo que iba a ser ...

Xxxx

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo que tenia hace un tiempo :)...Espero sus opiniones de que tal estuvo

sayito


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko sensei Yo Solo los prestaditos Tomo y los pongo en hermosas historias XD**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Se había resignado en tratar de abrir la pequeña ventana de aquella habitación , se sentó en el cómodo futon que estaba tendido en el piso ,era tan suave como una cama , al parecer las sabanas eran de cera muy fina que hasta paresia como si estas acariciaran la piel habitación era todo un sueño ,tenia una hermosa puerta de madera tallada a mano , en verdad esa gran casa parecía un castillo antiguo en donde los señores feudales vivían en el japón antiguo.  
Aun se preguntaba por que aquel joven le había sacado de aquel lugar tan horrible , le había incomodado un poco cuando el joven le cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a lo que parecía un baño,  
la deposito en el suelo y se sonrojo aun mas cuando el hombre retiro aquil vestido blanco dejando solo su yukata que llevaba de bajo ,se sonrojo aun mas cuando el joven llevo sus manos a sus hombros teniendo la intención de quitarle la única prenda que llevaba aparte de su ropa interior .Instintivamente su cuerpo reacciono haciendo que sus pies dieran tres pasos hacia atras, el joven dándose cuenta de su error se disculpo con ella dio la media vuelta y con intensiones de salir del lugar pero su voz hizo que se detuviera y volteara a mirarle fijamente

"-Quien eres ?-"pregunto la chica

"-Me llamo inuyasha-"susurro y salio del lugar

Dejándola confundida ,¡por que lo había susurrado? al parecer el no quería que ella lo supiera decidió no darle mucha importancia .Cuando el agua comenzó a recorre todo su cuerpo sus músculos se sintieron relajados...Como había extrañado tal sensación , sentir el agua resbalar por su cuerpo en un gesto tan suave y entonces recordó a aquel hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos de color ámbar ,el había sido muy agradable con ella , antes de traerla al baño le había dado unas cuantas frutas para calmar la hambruna que tenia hace dos días atrás . Cuando termino de bañarse salio de la regadera y busco algo para envolver su cuerpo , se sonrojo totalmente al percatarse de una hermosa tualla de color azul celeste y una bonita yukata de color blanca dobladas a un lado de su anterior atuendo ...Se avergonzó un poco con el simple hecho de que el apuesto joven le hubiera visto desnuda.

Cuando termino de secarse y vestirse salio buscando con la mirada al joven, al no verlo susurro su nombre suavemente y en menos de cinco segundos el estaba enfrente la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha , podía sentir la suavidad de la palma de la chica y los suaves golpes de su corazón quedando conmovido por la ternura de la joven azabache.  
Se sentía extraña al ser llevada de la mano del chico , Naraku había sido el único hombre que había tocado su mano de esta forma , en esos momentos deseaba safarce de su agarre y darle una tremenda bofetada en toda la cara pero no podía hacerlo y en ese momento en que inuyasha tomo su mano sintió nerviosismo..Eso nunca le había pasado pero se preguntaba ¿por que sentiría eso con inuyasha?.  
Dejo de caminar cuando inuyasha se detuvo en la puerta de una habitación vio como este habría la puerta y la jalaba para que ella entrara al lado de el ,el joven soltó su mano para que pudiera ver mejor la habitación instintivamente camino observando la bonita habitación.

"-Estan hermosa -"susurro

"-te gusta ?-pregunto- esta sera tu habitación -" declaro

Cuando volteo a mirarle el joven ya se había marchado de la habitación dejándola sola .

Y desde aquí volvemos al principio.

El amanecer estaba serca ya que se podían apreciar algunos rayos de sol entrar por la pequeña ventana ...Tenia tantas dudas que quería aclarar en su mente.

Xxxxxx

Se recostó en el suave futon de su habitación , se sentía confundido con lo sucedido esa noche .Después de que su madre muriera había estado solo 200 años y pues a su padre nunca lo conoció, su hermano le deseaba la muerte de todas las formas posibles. Habia vivido solo toda su niñes , a mediados del siglo XX conocía a una mujer algo fría aunque ella le había abierto su corazón acogiéndolo agradablemente. Después de dos años pasaron a algo mas formal ..Ella sabia exactamente lo que el era aun así lo acepto y aun recordaba cuando le había pedido que fuera su compañera ...Le hubiera gustado morir junto con ella ,pero, tenia algo que hacer antes de ir al infierno en su búsqueda. Tenia que vengarse de ese maldito de Naraku a toda costa .

Pudo percibir aquel dulce aroma a flores que había descubierto unas horas antes .Dirigió su mirada a la gran puerta divisando a la joven parada en el marco de la puerta , se sentó dándole una sonrisa a la chica viendo como esta se sonrojaba un poco .

"-Quiero saber en donde estoy-" musito la mujer

La miro descaradamente con aquella yukata que llevaba puesta en esos momentos , esa hermosa yukata nunca habia sido husada se la habia entragado nueva a la mujer .Se levanto de donde estaba hiendo al lado de la joven respirando mas profundamente se aroma,le encantaba el aroma de esa mujer se sonrojo aun mas al sentirse jalada por el hombre que tenia enfrente dejando sus manos en su pecho y mirando su proximo movimiento.  
Inuyasha acaricio la suave melena de la mujer se inclino para poderla besar con delicadeza...Kagome se quedo helada al ver al hombre acercar su rostro al de ella , sintió los labios resecos de inuyasha contra los de ella moviendo les despaso de una manera tierna y suave dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios del chico.

Ella abrió un poco sus labios en respuesta a sus besos y entonces aprovecho para meter su lengua en la cavidad en busca del sabor de la chica , pero para inuyasha unos cuantos besos no eran suficientes para calmar a su instinto necesitaba mas...mas de aquella mujer entre sus brazos ,tan atrayente para cualquier macho, lentamente comenzó a besarle el cuello recibiendo como descompensa los deliciosos gemidos de la chica...Mientas kagome gemía y jadeaba ante los besos y las suaves cariseas que inuyasha le hacia sentir por toda la piel de su cuello.

"inuyasha-"jadeo

"-kikio-"obtuvo como respuesta

Y en aquel instante kagome se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo empujo alejándolo de ella . Sentía su respiración pesada, miro al hombre confundido frente a ella y ahora se sentía triste? por que le había llamado por el nombre de otra mujer.

"No vuelvas a tocarme -" amenazo

"-Eso no lo pensaste cuando olias a perra en celo verdad-"afirmo

Pudo percibir el enojo de la chica al instante miro como esta daba la vuelta y salia de la habitación pero sin antes insultarle dejándolo solo . Suspiro frustrado por no haber acabado lo que había comenzado ahora teniendo que lidiar con un pequeño problema.

Solo esperaba poder controlarse para que sus instintos no acabaran poseyéndola

xxxx

Espero Que les aya gustado :) ... espero sus opiniones de que tal estuvo

sayito


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko sensei Yo Solo los prestaditos Tomo y los pongo en hermosas historias XD**

Capitulo 5

Habia sido una verdadera molestia tener a esa chiquilla tonta en su castillo.

Kagome era una mujer sumamente irritable , molesta y infantil era la mujer que mas le había sacado de sus casillas tan rápidamente si ese era el caso hubiera preferido tener a una niña de cinco años...

Pero no podía quejarse ya que poseía a la joya mas hermosa de toda la familia higurashi , era verdad que la perla era una joya preciosa pero apostarían su vida por la sentía tan dichoso de tener a una mujer tan hermosa como la misma perla...Aunque no podía decir lo mismo sobre kikio , en realidad yo no sabia bien que era lo que en realidad quería hacer...Kagome en algunas ocasiones le demostraba tanto anhelo y cariño que se sentía querido por la chica y eso le había hecho dudar...Kagome era una mujer sumamente atractiva para cualquier hombre cerca de ella y ella no se veía disgustada cuando el trataba de tener contacto con ella era verdad que le deseaba como un loco, pero siempre que comenzaban algo el era el que se detenía ya que no quería llamarle por el nombre de su antigua compañera , de vez en cuando dejaba que kagome le besara. Había pasado mas de un mes con ella es su casa y en todo ese tiempo no había señales de que le estuviesen buscando...Ese era algo extraño ya que se trataba de kagome con la perla...Kagome ya se la había mostrado una vez...Pero no pudo quitársela...Si lo hacia aquella mujer dulce y egocéntrica le tendría miedo y era lo que menos quería...

-Inuyasha...-

  
Y ahí estaba aquella hermosa joya que poseía volteo a verla notando le algo desorientada , no era extraño ya que acababa de despertar...Le miro de arriba hacia abajo viendo aquellas bonitas prendas que le había dado,eran de su madre y en kagome se veían muy bien...Era un hermosa yukata de ceda fina junto a la hermosa bata de un color rosado con detalles forales con tonos blancos en la parte de abajo...Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado y sus labios de un tono rosado claro haciéndolos tan atrayentes...Como tenia tantas ganas de ir hacia ella besando sus carnosos labios pero...No era una buena idea ya que ya no quería que kagome se encariñara mas con el ya que...Cuando le dejara seria algo doloroso para ella.

  
"-buenos días...kagome-"Le sonrió

Se levanto de la silla tan cómoda donde acerco a ella abrazándola...inuyasha se sorprendió al ser correspondido por la chica suavemente pasando sus brazos por su cintura atrayendo lo mas hacia el pequeño cuerpo de la joven...Se separo de ella dando le una pequeña sonrisa y kagome se la de volvió ...Le de volvió la sonrisa , suspiro, tenia que hablar con inuyasha ,Habia estado en ese lugar mas de un mes e inuyasha le había dado tantas cosas ,pero ,se sentía triste en pensar que por su culpa muchas seguramente habían muerto o estaban sufriendo ya que Naraku era capas de todo y por eso iría a detenerlo,necesitaba hacerlo.

"-Inuyasha...yo...-"Balbuceo

Inuyasha frunció el ceño poniéndola mas nerviosa,kagome desvió su mirada ya que le ponía aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba .Sintió como inuyasha llevo su mano hacia su mentón haciendo que le mirada directamente a los ojos,esos ojos dorados que le hacían derretirse en el interior.

"-Tu que ...kagome?-Pregunto

Cerro los ojos y suspiro suavemente y volvió a mirarlo ,inuyasha le seguía mirando interrogante esperando una respuesta de su parte pero no sabia como comenzar a explicárselo otras ocasiones había sido tan fácil decirle todo lo que pensaba como por ejemplo cuando el y ella se peleaban por algo tan absurdo pero ahora...Se le hacia muy complicado decirle a lo que le temía.

Decidida a contarse lo todo en confiar en el ciegamente se separo de el lo suficiente para ver su rostro bien abriendo un poco la boca pero ante de que pudiera decirle algo sango apareció interrumpiéndolos.

"-Inuyasha una gran cantidad de youkais se acercan rápidamente a este lugar-"Comunico alterada

"-Que?!-"Exclamo

Sin darle importancia a lo que kagome le dacia salio casi corriendo de lugar,tomo a Tessaiga de donde la tenia guardada ,había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la al gran jardín de su castillo...Gruño por lo bajo al percibir la gran cantidad de youkais que se acercaban rápidamente junto con una energía maligna que no podía identificarla muy bien

Maldición ese maldito de Naraku lo mas seguro era que ya sabia que tenia a kagome con el y por eso mando a atacarlo,como odiaba que hiciera eso,cuando kikio aun estaba viva hacia esta clase de cosas.

volteo a ver a Miroku viéndolo como el hombre asistía entendiendo lo que le quiso decir con la mirada , saco su espada de su saya comenzando a cortar a cada youkai que se le pusiera youkais muy débiles pero eran demasiados agito se espada viendo aquel viento eliminando a una gran cantidad de youkais pero pero cada vez que eliminaba una gran cantidad aparecían mas ,volteo a ver a Miroku, maldición ya estaba bastante herido para seguir ayudando le y sango trataba de protegerle a como podía

Corrió para ayudarles ya que una gran cantidad se aproximaba a ellos y sango por si solo podría protegerlos a ambos pero antes de que pudiera agitar su espada eliminar a los demonios estos desaparecieron de su vista dejando pequeños destellos de luz a su sorprendido a su alrededor y después a kagome con sus manos juntas.

El no sabia que la chica tuviera esa gran cantidad de poder espiritual se podía hasta decir que kagome era mas poderosa que kikio , inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver a kagome curar a miroku dándole de su reichi haciendo que el veneno se contrarrestara del cuerpo del monje y desapareciera...y en ese momento comprendió porque kagome era la protectora de la perla...Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia sus amigos pero un fuerte energía maligna le rodeo a el y a los demás levantando con el aire una gran cantidad de tierra a su pasa.

Cerro los ojos por el viento y entonces sintió a alguien recargarse en su pecho,desconfiado abrió los ojos, los abrió como platos al reconocer a la figura femenina delante de el y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo a el con mas fuerza, la mujer entre sus brazos poso sus delicadas brazos por su cuello abrasándose mas a el.

-Kikio te extrañe tanto...-"Se separo un poco de ella para poder ver su rostro

"-Inuyasha-"Musito acercándose al rostro del hombre cada vez mas

Junto sus labios con los de la mujer en un beso tierno,kikio se apretó un poco mas al cuerpo de hangou profundizando aun mas aquel beso,inuyasha trazo con su lengua los labios de su compañera pidiéndole permiso para algo mas ,kikio abrió mas sus labios e inuyasha aproveche para meter su lengua en la cavidad bocal de su compañera haciendo mas apasionado el beso...No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron besándose de esa forma pero cuando se separaron kikio se desmayo en sus brazos se horrorizo al ver toda su ropa ensangrentada, su respiración ya no estaba y su corazón ya no latía como debería hacerlo abrazo el cuerpo inerte de la mujer pegándola a su cuerpo y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos ...No hubiera querido esto...ver morir a su compañera ante sus propios ojos...Convirtió sus manos en puños de rabia...Pero se vengaría de Naraku le haría pagar por todas las cosas que había hecho...El le haría pagar ´por cada gota de sangre que derramo el cuerpo de su mujer y entonces lo escucho,una voz gritaba su nombre ...Miro hacia los lados buscando con la mirada a aquella persona y entonces le miro aparecer enfrente de el.

"Inuyasha_"Sonrió

Y entonces la recordó...recordó a kagome...La chica le miro como cuando estaban en su habitación y el le miro atento...

"-Inuyasha ...yo...-"Pronuncio con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojada

"-Tu que...kagome-"Le pregunto lo mismo

Kagome cerro los ojos por unos momentos y luego le miro , abrió un poco mas sus labios y pronuncio aquellas palabras que no quería escuchar...

"-Yo te amo inuyasha-Dijo fijando su mirada en la otra mujer en los brazos del hangou-Pero...Creo que tus sentimientos no son los mismo a los míos-"

Inuyasha quiso moverse para poder detener a la miko que comenzaba a darle la espalda para marcharse al ver que su cuerpo no reaccionaba comenzó a gritarle desesperada mente "kagome...espera!".Trato de mover los pies pero estos no les respondían.

"-Adiós...Inuyasha...Gracias -Pronuncio kagome

  
y después todo se volvió negro...como hace años se había vuelto.

Lunes 25 de julio del 2016

Hola :) ...Bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap ya que con esto de la prepa uno ya ni puede pensar bien... XD pero que mas da espero que les allá gustado aunque creo que le falto ustedes díganme

bye bye

sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

*Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella...*

Capitulo 6

Kagome miro asombrada el área al ver tantos youkais juntos en un solo lugar , miro a inuyasha peleando contra ellos...Sonrió al ver al hombre agitar su espada hacia una gran cantidad de demonios destruyéndolos en un instante con un viento tan fuerte que podía hasta destrozar un pueblo completo.

Escucho el fuerte grito de Miroku miro a su dirección mirando como caía al suelo inconsciente y sango corría a protegerle sin pensárselo dos veces...Junto sus manos en frente de ella, si podía aplicar algún campo de energía podría eliminar a todos los youkais de un instante purificandolos...Sonrió con éxito al ver como aquellas aulas malignas se desvanecían en el aire dejando solo restos de polvo en el lugar.

Kagome abrió los ojos preocupada por inuyasha ya que temía que este hubiese sido purificado también ,al comprobar que al hangou no le había pasado nada corrió hacia Miroku y sango , miro a la castaño derramando lagrimas por todas sus mejillas mirando al hombre que amaba acostado mal herido frente a ella ,coloco las palmas de sus manos en el peche de Miroku y comenzó a eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo dándole un poco de su Reichi , necesitaba purificar toda la sangre de su cuerpo lo mas rápido posible...Sonrió cuando por fin lo logro dirigió su vista a la de sango sonriendo le felizmente.

"-Estará bien?-"Pregunto angustiada

"-Si...estará bien-"Dijo kagome segura

Kagome se levanto del suelo percibiendo aquella energía maligna acercarse rápidamente a ellos,miro al hangou preocupada por el ya que esa energía le conocía muy bien camino hacia el con preocupación pero un fuerte viento comenzó a levantar una gran cantidad de tierra evitando que pudiera ver a inuyasha, sus pasos eran mas inseguros y su miedo aumentaba mas de lo aquella pensaba...No esto no podía estar pasando...¿por que a ella?...

"-Inuyasha!"-Grito

Cerro los ojos al instante cuando el viento soplo mas fuertes que antes,pero después se detuvo...Abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquella escena ...

I...Inuyasha y...y kikio

Ellos se abrazaban fuertemente y con...cariño...Ella siempre había querido eso y...y ahora que crea haberlo encontrado...Kagome dirigió la mirada hacia donde se suponía que deberían estar Sango y Miroku...pero no estaba.

"-Kikio te extrañe tanto-"

kagome sintió sus mejillas húmedas al escuchas salir aquel nombre de los labios de inuyasha,miro como aquella mujer le contestaba al chico y como se inclinaban mas uno contra el otro para unir sus labios en un beso tierno,suave y cariñoso...Sintió aquella pulsada de dolor en el pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar mas fuerte, ya había sentido muchas veces ese tipo de sentimientos, al ver a sus amigas con sus familias y no entrenando para proteger una estúpida joya o cuando ellas estaban con la persona a la que amaban y a ella le obligaban casarse a la fuerza...

Todo eso era injusto y ahora que pensaba que podría tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía, a alguien que estuviera con ella ,a alguien que le amara...

"-¿Porque lloras kagome?-"

Bajo la cabeza para que no la viera así de destrozada ...No quería que comenzara como en otras ocasiones...y también no quería que viera las lagrimas amargas que caían de su rostro.

"-Que es lo que quieres-"susurro

El hombre dio una fuerte carcajada y se acerco a ella haciendo que su espalda tocara su pecho haciendo que kagome sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo ,Naraku tomo su mentón y le obligo a levantar el rostro haciendo que viera a la pareja frente de ella...Kagome no podía soportarlo mas dejo que todas aquellas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos dejando ver toda su amargura ,no quería seguir viéndolos ,no podía soportarlo mas era demasiado...

"-¿Por que lloras kagome?-Pregunto-No me digas que te duele verlo con otra-Comento-¿No me digas que te has enamorado de el cariño?-"le susurro al oído

"-Inuyasha!-"

Naraku rió mas fuer y acerco mas sus labios hacia a su oreja diciéndole lo que lo que ya sabio y no quería escuchar de los labios de ese hombre.

"-No te ama kagome-susurro-y nunca lo hará si sabes ¿por que?-Le pregunto-Por que ama a otra solo se a divertido contigo pequeña kagome-Sonrió

Cerro los ojos reconociendo tales palabras. Sintió como Naraku le tomaba de la cintura y le jalaba hacia atrás .Sin abrir los ojos les dio la espalda siendo jalada por ese hombre...Ya no importaba si Naraku quería matarla después de obtener la perla,ya no importaba lo que sintiera por inuyasha en esos momentos ya que el no le amaba y en ese momento comprendió por que el hangou se alejaba de ella lo mas que pudiera de ella.

La chica abrió los ojos cuando se detuvieron viendo un caballo en frente de ellos,Naraku se separo de ella y sin previo aviso le beso,sin detenerlo ni alejarlo lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera pero tampoco le correspondió. Cuando el se separo le tomo por la cintura y la subió al caballo que había traído desde su castillo,Naraku subió junto a ella y con un pequeño golpe al caballo este comenzó a correr por el jardín alejándose del lugar ,pero,en ningún momento miro hacia atrás no podía hacerlo ya que si lo hacia lo mas seguro es que caería en llanto por tal escena...

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban el el castillo que le pertenecía a Naraku,kagura y kanna les estaba esperando en la cuando el caballo se detuvo y entro en el lugar,antes de poder decir o hacer algo Naraku jalo de su cabello fuertemente haciendo que cayera den el suelo sentada en su trasero ,kagome le miro asustada y temerosa al ver aquel cuchillo colocarse en su cuello ,gimió de dolor al momento que el hombre jalo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando se cuello mas expuesto.

"-Que...estas ...haciendo-"Pregunto kagome tartamudeando

Naraku soltó una carcajada que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo ,su cuerpo temblaba y su mente le decía que tenia que salir de ese esos casos no era recomendable huir ya que aun tenia el cuchillo entre el cuello ,en un instante podría degollarla en un instante si se lo proponía Naraku.

"-Eres tan ingenua kagome-"Comento

"-Eh-"

"-Pensaste que si regresaba aquí te perdonaría por haberte ido a un minuto de nuestra boda?-Pregunto

"-Pero yo nunca escape-"Balbuceo

"-Cállate-"Grito

Le aventó al suelo bruscamente lastimando la y sin previo aviso le tomo de cabello y le arrastro hasta su habitación lanzando la adentro y cerrando la puerta fuertemente poniéndole seguro,kagome se sentó en el suelo frió llorando sin poder evitar enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas.

Ya no tenia nada ahora ,Naraku había asesinado a todos los invitados de la boda y inuyasha no le quería...para ser sincera con ella misma inuyasha quería los mismo que Naraku , el quería la perla de shikon y lo mas probable que la matara en unos cuantos días después de que le enseñara como utilizarla.

Saco el collar en donde estaba la perla ,le tomo entre sus manos y le miro, parecía no tener algún poder ,suspiro, lo que le faltaba que la perla dejara de tener aquel poder que todo youkai y humano desea.

Como odiaba ser la protectora de la perla ,odiaba que todo el mundo le viera diferente y le tratara del mismo modo...Cuando la perla le fue entregada en realidad ella no quería esa responsabilidad pero sus padres la tomaron por que pensaron que podrían hacer muchos negocios con ella.

En el trascurso de su entrenamiento como miko había escuchado hablar de un hangou y una humana ,se decía que se querían demasiado pero la mujer fue asesinada por los sirvientes de Naraku,también se decía que aquella mujer que era l antigua protectora de la perla y aquel híbrido vagaba buscando la venganza de su compañera.

Y ahora comprendí aquella historia y también aquel joven miko levanto su rostro de entre sus piernas y miro la habitación oscura...Estaba igual como cuando fue deseaba en esos momentos estar lejos de todo eso...Quería sentirse libre por primera vez en toda su miserable vida...Miro la punta de la yukata rosada y le sacudió un poco quitando le la tierra.

Inuyasha había sido muy tierno con ella y eso le había agradado mucho,pero,solo era para obtener su confianza para después quitarle la perla y luego matarla.

Pero aun asi le quería tanto...,no sabia como o por que pero le amaba,se sentía tan bien con el,cuando hablaba el le ponía total atención cosa que las demás personas no hacían. Siempre le habían ignorado...

Sin embargo sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por el hangou...El aun amaba a su antigua compañera y ella ,bueno ella no era nada de el y si inuyasha le quería un poco ella era su segunda opción, seria su premio de consolación y eso le hacia sentir peor...

Xxx

Domingo 7 de agosto del 2016

Hola XD espero que les allá gustado el capítulo ya que no e tenido tanto tiempo para escribir por lo menos tengo que abansarle aquí ,es que la prepa me consume demasiado XD

bueno yo me despido...que les vaya muy bien besos

bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

_***Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella...***_

 _ ** _Hola e vuelto! XD...ok ya :v..._ bueno vengo con otro capitulo de este fic espero que como a mi les este gustando ya que me e esforzado mucho para que les guste mucho...También e estado viendo por ahí que debo escribir un poco mas en los cap ya que luego están muy cortos y eso no me gusta para nada...Bueno ya fue mucho bla bla bla así que aquí les dejo el cap.**_

Xxxx

Inuyasha corría los mas rápido que sus pies le permitían en esos momentos ya que no podía permitirse perder el tiempo en esa circunstancias , kagome estaba en peligro por su culpa ,Naraku se la había llevado de su castillo y quien sabe que cosas quisiera hacerle.

Maldición como no se había dado cuenta que aquel veneno era para hacer alucinaciones y el de estúpido había caído en su trampa tan fácilmente ...Pero se había sentido tan real todo aquello. Podía ver el bosque a lo lejos y podía sentir aquella aura de energía maligna en todo su alrededor de podía atacar si no sabia cual era la situación primero ya que ese bastardo tenia a kagome y podía hacerle daño con solo el atacar y eso era lo que menos quería...No quería que kagome muriera por sus descuidos en esos momentos.

Inuyasha brinco entre los arboles tratando de ser cauteloso por si Naraku había puesto algunos de sus sirvientes a vigilar el lugar, si no recordaba mal por ese lugar estaba el castillo de Naraku ...Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que lastimara a kagome.

Xxxx

Kagome se levanto del futon en donde estaba unas horas atras...Era de noche ¿cuanto tiempo había dormido?.Suspiro , se levanto del lugar y miro afuera de la ventana vio como algo se movía pero no le tomo gran importancia y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de abrirla pero no pudo ,comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación tratando de ingeniar un plan para poder salir de ese lugar tan horrible aunque se escuchaba extraño prefería estar en los calabozos del castillo de inuyasha...

"-Inuyasha-"Susurro

No había pensado en el desde hace un buen rato, no sabia por que pero inuyasha le paresia el hombre perfecto y aunque el tuviera un amor por alguien mas y el de ella no era correspondido ,aunque le hubiera gustado no haberle conocido...Y ahora tenia que lidiar con la tristeza y el dolor de ser rechazada por el ,sacurio la cabeza hacia los lados para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente , si seguía pensando en el teminaria llorando y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de golpe,kagome asustada volteo a ver a esta viendo a un hombre en el marco de la puerta, retroceder al notar como el sujeto se comenzaba a acerca a ella ,el hombre se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella ,hasta que la espalda de la muchacha pegara contra la pared de la habitación ,el sujeto aprovecho eso y se acerco a ella rápidamente tomándola por el cabello arrastrándola y sujetándola fuertemente lastimandola de cuello ,gimió de puro dolor al momento que el sujeto le dio el ultimo jalón aventandola a una habitación , miro a su alrededor pero no podía ver nada pero eso cambio cuando alguien prendió una pequeña lampara y diviso al individuo que tanto odiaba.

Naraku dio una carcajada y luego le miro ,comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella le siguió con la mirada esperando que hablara o hiciera algo ,sin poder esquivarlo del todo el le tomo de la bata rosada que inuyasha le había dado ,pero no le sostuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarla por la yukata blanca salvándose del jalón.

"-Aléjate no quiero que te acerque-"

Naraku sonrió haciendo que un fuerte escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

"-Por que me tienes tanto miedo kagome?-"Pregunto

"-que es lo que quieres de mi-"Grito

El hombre camino hacia ella ,kagome trato de retroceder pero Naraku había pisado su ropa deteniéndola se acerco mas a ella y tomo su rostro rudamente con sus dos manos.

"-Quiero que me des la maldita perla-musito-El estupido hangou tambien la quiere y por eso te secuestro-"

"-Pero sabes algo tu y esa maldita perla son mías y cunando allá usado la perla para mis propósitos te matare junto con ese hangou-Concluyo.

Naraku estaba a punto de contestarle cunando uno de sus sirvientes abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo un gran ruido,Naraku se levanto alejándose de ella y viendo al otro hombre esperando su reporte con cara de fastidio.

"-El híbrido esta aquí en estos momentos-"Informo

No podía creer que inuyasha había ido a salvarla. Sintió la mirada de Naraku en ella volteo a verle desafiante este gruño y le tomo de la ropa comenzando a arrastrarla por todo el pasillo llegando afuera del castillo ensuciandola de tierra,miro a todos lados para poder detectar el yuiki de inuyasha

"-Te estabamos esperando inuyasha-"

Inuyasha salio de unos arbustos casi enfrente de ellos el le miro primero a ella y despues a Naraku empezando agruñir.

Gruño por lo bajo, ese maldito estaba maltratando a kagome ,miro como Naraku jalaba a la chica enfrente suyo y kagome gimió de dolor por el brusco movimiento,sintió su sangre hervir en ese momento su sangre youkai ansiaba destrozar a ese bastardo.  
Kagome le miraba como pidiéndole con la mirada que le ayudara ...que le salvara de las manos de ese su mano en la empuñadora de su espada preparándose para atacar, estaba dispuesto a todo en ese momento

"-A que has venido inuyasha?-"Pregunto

"-Eh venido por kagome y si no quiere morir es mejor que la sueltes en este mismo momento!-"Aseguro

Naraku rió a carcajadas creando un campo de energía alrededor de el y kagome esta se elevo en el cielo ,saco su espada y comenzó a correr.

"-kase no kizu-"

Pero no habia funcionado como hubiera esperado.

Kagome no dejaba de llorar en ese instante...Inuyasha estaba peleando para salvarla ,Naraku aun tenia el agarre en su cabello jalandole de vez en cuando lastimandola y entonces en ese momento lo sintió...La perla estaba reaccionando a la situación.

Podía sentir el poder de la perla palpitar pero lo mas extraño de todo era que Narku no hacia nada al respecto...Ese era el momento de hacer algo...Necesitaba ayudar a inuyasha ya que sus ataque eran inútiles contra el campo de fuerza de Naraku. Ella sabia muy bien lo que Naraku estaba haciendo,estaba cansando a inuyasha para después atacarle.

Era inútil,sus ataques no estaba funcionando, no le estaba haciendo ni un tipo de daño y lo peor de todo es que ya se estaba cansando demasiado necesitaba descansar pero...No podía fallarle a kagome, a ella no quería fallarle como le había fallado a kikio ,a aquella mujer tan hermosa,cariñosa y amable ...No podía dejar que ella muriera el tenia que protegerla a toda costa ...No había cuidado bien de kikio pero a de kagome no le fallaría el estaría con ella para siempre.  
Y entonces sintió a Tessaiga palpitar...Tomo de nuevo aquel tono rojizo ,volteo a ver a Naraku y noto aquella grieta de luz.

Tessaiga le estaba indicando en donde tenia que atacar...Esa era su oportunidad de derrotar a Naraku pero ¿y kagome?.Que pasaría con ella ,seria capas de no herirla o matarla.

No sabia que hacer.

Gruño mostrando toda su furia cuando Naraku jalo a su miko por el cabello hacia atrás y kagome gimió su nombre con tanta desesperación porque le ayudara.

"-Que pasa inuyasha?Por que no atacas eh?-rió-O acaso quieres ver morir a tu pequeña kagome-" rió mas fuerte  
Dijo el nombre del hangou una vez mas cuando Naraku volvió a jalar su cabello lastimandola. Miro como inuyasha corría en su dirección alzando su espada atacando y entonces en ese momento trato de concentrar toda su energía purificando a Naraku escuchándolo gritar e inuyasha gritando su nombre volviéndose en ese momento todo negro.

 _ **Nota final de capitulo**_

 _ **Buen espero que les allá gustado como e menciona anterior mente espero sus criticas ya que estas hacen que una escritora mejore sus escritos y tenga mejores historias espero sus reviews y agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen mis historias ,un abrazo para todas ellas :)**_

 _ **Bueno yo me despido**_

 _ **bye bye**_


End file.
